Ring
by SmutSmutSmut
Summary: “Let’s not get married, Sirius; the planning’s getting annoying, the caterers are stupid, James would play some horridly dramatic rendition of the Wedding March, and if we can’t decide on what ring to get, we’re not getting married,” SiriusxRemus wed fluf


"_Let's not get married, Sirius; the planning's getting annoying, the caterers are stupid, James would play some horridly dramatic rendition of the Wedding March, and if we can't decide on what ring to get, we're not getting married," Remus crossed his arms and turned away defiantly, and Sirius stared at his fiancé, slightly amazed and pleasantly surprised that finally there was something that Remus, and only his precious little Remus, didn't want to do for once._

**Ring**

-&-

"Let's not get married, Sirius; the planning's getting annoying, the caterers are stupid, James would play some horridly dramatic rendition of the Wedding March, and if we can't decide on what ring to get, we're not getting married," Remus crossed his arms and turned away defiantly, and Sirius stared at his fiancé, slightly amazed and pleasantly surprised that finally there was something that Remus, and only his precious little Remus, didn't want to do for once.

And that's how it all began, or rather, how it all ended. Nothing was going right for the soon to be newly weds. It didn't help that James Potter had, and Remus would quote, "found a totally tubular rad muggle guitar" so he could play the wedding march at their wedding. It probably didn't matter that James had never played a guitar, let alone _any_ musical instrument.

Everything that could go wrong was going wrong. Their troubles began way before the question had even been popped.

"_Sirius, I can't find my slipper!" Remus searched the house high and low, looking for his _lucky _slipper but came up empty handed. It was at the end of his bed one moment and gone the next. "Sirius, have you seen my-"_

_There lay his slipper in pieces, fluff falling from the large black dog's mouth. Sirius gave an excited bark and wagged his tail sympathetically. "Slipper," Remus finished lamely. He remembered a time when Sirius' puppy dog antics were cute, perhaps even down right adorable, but they were both grown men now and not only was catching his boyfriend chewing up his smelly, dirty slipper nauseating, but slightly annoying. Slippers did not come cheap, Remus Lupin would know._

"_Damn it Sirius, this is the fifth pair this month!" He shook the left slipper at him, watching as the dog turned back into a man._

"_Well sometimes you forget to go shopping and I get hungry," the darker hair man replied, snatching the other man around his waist. After a few fruitless attempts to escape, Remus relaxed into Sirius' arms and sighed._

"_I swear I can't own a single nice pair of anything without coming home to it in shreds. The new sheets I bought, shreds! The new drapes I had installed, shreds! You ruin more things than I do Sirius Black."_

_The man behind him gave a soft grunt in reply before leaning down to capture the man's lips in a gentle kiss. This, to Sirius, was the only way to get him to shut up. _

_Remus pulled away and smiled up at the man, all bitter feelings towards him gone. "You better hurry up and get dressed. Molly will be expecting us shortly."_

_Every Sunday, everyone would gather at The Burrow for drinks and food and friends and it was well known that everyone would also end up wasted and slightly aroused. It was almost a tradition. _Almost_._

_After the usual hugs and kisses of greeting after not seeing their friends for so long, they all settled down, nursing their various beverages and sharing their busy and hectic life stories with each other._

"_-And then… Get this, and then Remus and I fell off of the bed! It was hilarious! You all should have been there. I ended up with a bruised head and Remus had a few scraped elbows."_

_Remus sunk lower into the chair, his face a deep cherry red and his drink trembling in its glass. "Sirius, do you have to broadcast our private life?" he hissed under his breath. Sirius stopped making hand gestures to go with the story and glanced beside at his lover._

"_It's a good story and they all seem to be enjoying it!" "I don't care if the bloody queen enjoyed it; it's none of anybodies business!" Remus retorted._

"_Well exxccuseee me. We could always talk about the time we went shopping for dishware. That'll sure liven up the party."_

"_It's a lot better than the time we almost had to go to St. Mungo's because of that little _private _incident!"_

"_You two argue like a little married couple," Molly interjected. The room fell silent and both amber and dark eyes gazed at Molly. A slow, sly grin crept onto Sirius' face and he turned towards Remus._

"_Let's do it. Let's get married Remus." The werewolf stared at him, his eyes slowly glazing over. "Don't be stupid Sirius. We're not the marrying type. We're far from that!"_

_He watched as Sirius lowered himself down onto one knee and reaching over to the table, fastened a ring out of a straw. "Remus Lupin, you are a god among trolls." There were a few calls from other members of the party but Sirius went on as if he had not insulted anyone. "We've been dating long enough; it's time to move into the next stage of our lives. Remus, please do me the honor of being my wife."_

_Remus stared, a stricken look on his face. "W...wife?" He stammered. _

"_Well you can't expect _me _to be the wife. Besides, I top in this relationship so I get first picksies."_

"_Picksies?" He stammered again._

"_Well answer him mate!" James jeered from the side line and Lily watched with glossy eyes, looking as if she might cry at any moment._

_The red cherry color had returned to Remus' face and he swore everyone could hear the erratic beating of his heart. "I... wife? Oh... what the hell. Yes Sirius Black, you great idiot, I'll marry you."_

And now Remus stared at his futile attempt at being humorous in their wedding invitations. The planning was a mess. They had hired a woman, something froofroo Dupree, to plan their wedding, and she had gone way overboard. They had decided to have an outdoor wedding and the woman had insisted on pink frills and giant white bows.

Sirius had put his foot down on that but still they couldn't shake the band she had hired to play music at the reception. She had claimed it was a classical jazz, something that was universal that everyone could enjoy. And now after three days of planning, the planner had disappeared. She stopped returning phone calls, stopped answering at her home, and all together stopped planning.

There was only two weeks until the wedding and Remus was stuck with trying to find another planner to fill in for them. And don't get him started on the food. Sirius had insisted on mini hot dogs and hamburgers; he called it a "BBQ." Remus knew this only meant cheap food that probably was only 40% edible substances.

So, not only did he need to find a planner but also a _real_ caterer. It was just his luck that the caterer he did find would not work with the not-so-happy couple. They, the caterers, would not budge, not an inch, they had a set menu and knew exactly what Sirius and Remus would want. Needless to say it was not what they wanted.

It was growing increasingly hard to ignore the fact that neither man had been able to find the perfect ring for the other. They had spent hours shopping for their wedding bands but everything was always too silver or too ugly or too old fashioned.

Remus was growing frustrated and Sirius knew it was times like those he needed to make himself scarce. He never imagined getting married would be such a hassle. Time raced by so quickly there was no time to second guess the plans or the food or exactly who Remus was getting married to.

In no time at all, Remus found himself staring awkwardly at his reflection and his reflection stared back. It was a mess, a total and utter chaos and they were right in the middle of it.

Remus turned to stare at the man inviting himself into the tent and let out an audible groan.

"What are you doing here? The groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

"You look unhappy," Sirius told him plainly. "Is it because of me?" Remus shook his head and Sirius made his way to stand beside him in front of the mirror.

"This is a mess Sirius. The food is disgusting, the band sounds like they were pulled from the stone ages, and we don't even have rings. Maybe... maybe this is a sign. Maybe we shouldn't be getting married at all. Maybe we're upsetting some God by doing this!"

He was silenced as a finger was pressed against his lips. "I wouldn't go so far as to say that, but maybe you're right, about the other stuff I mean. We don't have to get married if it makes you so unhappy Rem. I just wanted to be able to have you all to myself. How selfish am I?"

A small smile graced Remus' lips and he leaned up, kissing the man he had come to love for over 7 years. "I can be yours without having to wear a silly ring around my finger. As long as I know you love me, and you know I love you, what does it matter if everyone else doesn't?"

For the first time that Sirius could remember, he was amazed and slightly surprised that finally there was something that Remus, and only his precious little Remus, didn't want to do for once.

Grabbing onto his lover's hand, he led Remus away from the wedding they had come to call a train wreck and left the guests to figure out what had happened for themselves; and it would be several hours before they realized that they had not one, but two runaway brides.


End file.
